First Sun
by Kaus-y
Summary: When you're thrown 5,000 years into the past. What exactly do you do? and who exactly do you go to? Tea/Atem
1. Falling Into Darkness

**Hello, my names Kaus-y and this is the first fanfic I've ever posed on . I like a lot of different anime and manga, some of my favorites are Bleach, Naruto, and Death Note. But Yu-Gi-Oh was the first anime I ever watched and one of my all time favorites, so I decided to write this fic about Yu-Gi-Oh! **

**I'm a big Atem fan so I wanted to write this story about him and I can't really picture him with any girl other than Tea, so the pairing in this fic will be Atem/Tea. This chapter may be a little rushed but that's because I wanted to get the present day stuff out of the way. The rest of the story will be more elaborated , though the romance might be a little slow, but sit tight, because it will get better, I promise. So anyway, Enjoy the fic and tell me what you think.**

**Tea's POV**

"Bye Yugi, Bye Joey, Bye Triston" I call at the fading backs of my friends as I continue on my walk home.

The day had been normal as usual, consisting of a few boring lessons and history test. A history test that Joey had no dubitably failed, seeing as he took the honor to announce his disconfidence to the entire class. Idiot.

But other than the obvious academic challenges, the day went according to plan. The four of us, Yugi, Joey, Triston and myself survived school and headed downtown for something to eat, just like we always do. After eating, I went off to the dance studio, which was conveniently located only a few blocks from where the others spent their afternoon.

I was never quite sure what the boys did to entertain themselves for the five hours I was at the studio, but then again I have no interest in finding out. Either way, all four of them are always there after my practice to walk me home. Or almost home, we disjoint about a half a mile from my house, when everyone has to go their separate ways.

From there, I continued on my way home, passing through the park and some back alleys in order to cut the distance.

As I walk I remain lost in my thoughts. Things had been working out great for me lately. I was getting good grades, everything was cool with my friends and best of all, all my dance practice was finally going to pay off. Next month there was going to be an audition in Tokyo for the international Japanese dance group, and I was determined to make the cut. Those fifteen lucky dancers would have a chance to dance in New York, which was my dream, as well as many other major locations around the world.

If I could dance in New York, my whole life would be made worthwhile.

The sound of footsteps on the pavement brought me back to reality and it was then that I noticed I was not alone. I scanned my surroundings franticly, in an attempt to locate the imposter and eventually lay eyes on him, or them. For it wasn't just one man but three, closing in on me from all directions, in the middle of the deserted park.

"Looky, what we have here, Ain't it a little late for a girl your age to be walkin' around by herself" snickered the first figure, a young blond man, maybe twenty-seven or twenty-eight years of age.

"It sure is. Think of all the creeps out and about at this hour, it's quite dangerous" crackled his red headed companion.

"Why don't you come with us sweetie, we'll protect you" the last man pronounced at he reached out and grabbed my arm.

All the while I had been in a daze. I wasn't really sure what was happening or what was going on, my brain had gone blank. And without the presences of thoughts, my instincts took over. I might not know what was going on but I knew I had to get away, and get away fast.

I ripped my arm out of the man's grasp and slapped him so hard my hand stung for the contact. I turned around to spot my escape, but unfortunately his two friends were one step ahead and grabbed me before I had a chance to run.

They griped both of my arms behind my back as their leader stood up from his demoralizing blow.

"Come on, don't be that way girly, we were only havin' a little fun. I promise it won't hurt……too much" After uttering those words the disgusting man reached forward and started to unbutton my blouse.

I screamed. Screamed as loud as I could, but it was proved useless as one of the men brutally shoved something in my mouth.

I couldn't believe this was happening. Why me? What had I ever done to deserve this? Just when things start to take a turn for the better, this happens. This can't be possible. Is it really the end? Will I ever get my chance to dance in New York? Will I ever see Yugi again? Oh God! I don't want this, Help Me! Somebody Help Me! Anybody? I Need Help!

At that moment something happened.

The crisp night air cascaded around my being in murderous rage as the earth beneath me disappeared, falling into a never-ending nothingness. Before my mind could register what was happening, the darkness had closed in, and everything went black.

I awoke to the ruff feeling of sand against my cheek, and reluctantly open my eye's to examine my surroundings.

This was definitely not Domino City, there were no people, no roads, no nothing. From the looks of it, there wasn't any civilization at all, just hill after hill of golden sand.

I was in the middle of no-where!

What am suppose to do now? And how the hell did I get here? One moment I'm about to be raped and the next thing I know it I'm some god-forsaken dessert in the middle of who knows where.

"Well, I guess anything is better than being raped" I sighed to myself. If anything, I should be grateful. Although I might not know where I am, at least I'm not where I was. In a way, this dessert was my savior. Whether or not this is a dream…is yet to be determined.

"There's only one way to find out" and with those words I set off into the sea of sand.

**Atem's POV**

The sky was beautiful, a gorgeous array of pink and orange streaks screaming across the heavens and casting a downward shadow on the ancient Egyptian city of Memphis. Watching the sunset was always one of my favorite things to do. Especially from the fantastic view given by my bedroom balcony.

After a long day like this one, it's always nice to unwind with something relaxing. And watching the sunset had always proven effective. I wasn't sure whether it was the colors themselves, or just the idea that there was something out there with more responsibility than me. But it was comforting to know that even as the pharaoh of Egypt, I was still just another figure under the sun, with no more obligations than anything else.

If only that were true.

The country of Egypt was thriving. We had wealth, power, the strongest military in the world and were currently at peace with all our fellow nations. Not to mention that the economy was more prosperous than it ever had been before. Times were good for Egypt, but unfortunately they were bad for me. It's not that I didn't enjoy Egypt's enhanced status, I am the pharaoh after all, I should be proud of my nation. It's just that when times are good, my console likes me focused on relatively local issues.

Local issues like developing our cities, strengthening our government and increasing the span of our empire. I know that all of these issues are extremely important, but most of them can be obtained by a discussion in a console room, rather than taking action in any sort of manner. I hate war, everything about it, but after spending nearly seven months in a line of incredibly boring, unending meetings, I was ready for something to happen.

Egypt was in it's golden age and some believed it was because of me. When I inherited the throne two years ago, society was in turmoil, but somehow within the first year of my reign I managed to pull us back to stability. I'm still not sure exactly how I did it, but what's done is done. The entire situation worked in my favor in the end so it doesn't really matter anyway.

With the way things were going, it looked like Egypt was going to stay good for a very long time. And hopefully it would, because as much as I ached for adventure, I had to put my people first. And if I could do anything to keep them out of harm then I would do it, even if it's nothing at all.

Slowly the suns last rays disappeared behind the horizon and my city of sand was covered by a cool sheet of darkness. On that note I walked back into my room and prepared for bed, wondering what boring lectures awaited me at tomorrow's console meeting.

**Review please! This is one of my first fic's so I want to know what you think. No flames please, but constructive criticism is appreciated. I want to make this fic as good as I can make it so if you have any comments or suggestions don't hesitate to let me know. **

**Thanks a Bunch!**

**Kaus-y**


	2. Someplace New

**Here it is, chapter two. It only took me a day to write, but I kept on finding typo's so I put off posting. Finally I had a friend look over it and now I'm confident that the mistakes will be kept to a bare minimum. Also I think I'm going to be raising the rating of this story in a few chapters, but it won't be for awhile so there's no need to worry.**

**Enjoy.**

**Tea's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes, squinting as the bright light poured into my irises. Was it always this bright? I don't ever remember it being this bright, I wonder if I forgot to close the blinds. I lay there a moment, before realizing…

'This isn't my bedroom!'

I sat up rapidly and looked around; trying to locate something familiar, but found none. I was in what looked like a mud hut with a small table and chair occupying the room, as well as the papyrus sewn mat I was laying on. This is not where I remember falling asleep. I tried to calm down and remember what had happened, but fail miserably.

After a few minutes of freaking out I settled down enough to notice that someone else had entered the room.

"I see you've woken up" said a feminine voice from beside the bed.

I looked up to meet the friendly chocolate brown eyes of a girl. She was young, younger than myself, which was hard to believe considering she looked at least three inches taller. Her skin was suntanned and her maroon hair ran down her back in a messy braid. But her eyes were what really gave her away; they were a deep, friendly brown that looked as if they saw the world a little brighter than the rest of us.

"Are you feeling okay? You were in the sun for quite some time" she continued. When I didn't answer, her face scrunched in concern and one of her golden, long fingered hands reached out and touched my forehead.

"You feel normal" she stated uncertainly, obviously uncomfortable under my gaze.

"Where am I?" I asked, finally breaking the awkward silence.

With my response her entire body visibly relaxed and she broke into a smile.

"You're at my house, my grandma and I found you in the middle desert on our way back from Maadi. You were suffering from heat stroke and dehydration, you're lucky you didn't die." She replied cheerfully, as if I had just asked her about the weather.

"Now that you're awake I have so many questions to ask you, like where did you get that weird looking costume that you were wearing? Is that your natural eye color? Are you unusually small? Why is your skin so pale? Did you cut your hair that short on purpose? Where are you from? I've never seen a person like you around here before, are you Greek?" The girl rambled on, bombarding questions on me left and right. I wasn't really sure how to answer any of them.

"Haqikah! Stop harassing the poor girl she just woke up!" Shouted an old woman from the corner of the room.

Had she been there the whole time?

"I'm sorry grandma" mumbled the girl, suddenly quiet. It appeared as it she was as surprised to see the old woman as I was.

"Please excuse my granddaughter she tends to be very wired this early in the morning" said the old woman. The room once again filled with an awkward silence as I shamefully stared at both of them, still unsure of what was really going on.

"My goodness! Where are my manners? My name is Afrikaisi and this is my granddaughter Haquikah. We found you a few days ago in the desert and brought you back to our home."

The woman continued.

"I hope you're feeling okay, you were in bad shape when we found you"

"I'm okay, really." I said, as I got up from the floor and looked around. It was then that I noticed I wasn't wearing my school uniform but a cotton tunic in its place "My clothes! Where are my clothes?" I cried out, afraid of having lost them, my mom would surely kill me if I had.

"Don't worry, we put them away for you, they're in a safe place" chirped the girl named Haquikah.

"Oh… thanks… I guess" I replied, still uncomfortable with the whole situation.

"If you don't mind me asking, where are you from? You really don't look like anyone I've ever seen around here." Haquikah pressed, obviously curious.

"I'm from Japan." I replied. This place was getting weirder by the second.

"Is that somewhere in Greece?" She shot back.

"No, it's in Japan, Japan is Japan." I said, how could someone have never heard of Japan?

"Never heard of it," She stated blankly. "Is everyone in Japan as small and pale as you?"

"Haquikah! That is enough! Why don't you start super?" The old woman cut me off before I could answer. Haquikah sulked for a moment before getting up and leaving the room.

"We'll talk latter, tell me everything okay?" she whispered before walking out.

"I'm so sorry about her. She turned thirteen two months ago and now she thinks she's queen of the world or something" Afrikaisi said. So… she was thirteen, that does make her younger, two years younger. Haquikah was quite tall though, especially for thirteen, she must have been at least 5'8. Poor little me, stuck at 5'3 and not getting any taller.

"You don't have to answer any of her questions if you don't want to, it's just that we don't get Greeks to often here in Egypt so you can understand why she's so excited." The old woman rambled on.

I could understand that, if they don't get visitors often in Egypt than she has every right to be excited.

Wait a minute….

Egypt?!?!?!?!?!

"WHAT! I'm in Egypt!" I screamed, startling the woman in the process.

"Yes, where did you think you were dear?" Questioned the woman, with a concerned look in her eyes.

"I was in Japan and then I fell into a hole and was in the dessert and then passed out and now I'm here and you say I'm in Egypt. I need to get to an airport! I need to get home!" I cried! What was going on… Egypt! I couldn't be in Egypt!

"I think you should lay down." Said the woman.

"NO! Didn't you hear what I said, I need to get to an airport!"I cried even louder.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The woman said, Softer than before.

I don't have time for this. I ran out of the room, through the kitchen and out the door. If they wouldn't take me to the airport than I would just have to get there mys-

Oh My God!

There I was in the middle of a busy marketplace, rows of mud built houses gridding the layout of a magnificent city. In any other situation I would have taken time to appreciate the ancient wonder of the ruins. Or not ruins, for everything around me was is perfect condition. The crumbling, time worn ruins seen in national geographic barely resembled the bustling activity circulating about. But one thing was for sure. I knew my history and what I was standing in was defiantly, without question an ancient Egyptian city, the only problem was IT WASEN'T ANCIENT!

So either someone did a fascistic job of restoring the city to its former glory, and gathering up the thousands of clearly ancient Egyptian inhabitants to reenact the life of ancient Egypt. Or I had somehow been transferred from a park in Domino City to ancient Egypt in the course of one night.

As crazy as it may seem, it was the only possible explanation. Wow! I'm in Ancient Egypt.

I fainted.

I woke on the exact papyrus mat I had been laying on earlier. Except this time everything around me was quiet and dark, so I assumed it was nighttime. I sat up and looked around, surely enough, I was alone in the room.

Ancient Egypt. I still couldn't believe it. How could I possibly get in ancient Egypt? What was I going to do? How was I going to get home?

I lay on my mat, thinking over the possibilities but found none.

I need to calm down. I'm not going to be able to think clearly if I don't calm down. I took a few deep breaths and relaxed my entire body. There. Nice and calm now let's get down to business. Well, for whatever reason I'm in ancient Egypt. How am I going to get home?

That was a pretty hard question to answer considering I didn't even know how I had got here in the first place. All I know is that I had fallen into darkness and woken up in the desert.

That's it! The desert! If I were to go to the exact same place I was when I woke up at the exact time of day maybe I could somehow be transferred home. But wait.

I had no idea where I was when I had woken up and the desert was huge, not to mention I probably strayed miles from my original occurrence in my aimless wandering. The desert all looked the same, how was I ever going to locate the place I woke up in? It was impossible.

Okay, so that idea was out of the question. But what else could I do? I couldn't think of any other ways that could possibly get me out of Ancient Egypt and back to Domino City.

For now I guess I'll just have to keep looking. Mom, Dad, Yugi, I miss you. And on that note, I fell back asleep.

The next morning I woke to the smell of something good wafting though the doorway. Slowly and carefully I made my way out into the kitchen, only to be greeted by the site of Haquikah and granny Afrikaisi eating what looked like breakfast. I cautiously approached the table.

"Good-Moring! It's about time you woke up!" chirped Haquikah, unfazed by my silence.

"How are you feeling today dear? Yesterday you seemed a bit off" Granny said, casually brushing off her granddaughter.

"I'm fine, sorry about yesterday I was just surprised that's all" I replied. After thoroughly thinking it over I had come to the conclusion that it wouldn't be the best idea to tell Haquikah and her grandmother where I was really from. I didn't want to attract any unwanted attention and claiming you're from the future would not be the best way to do so. For now, I would just act like I was from around here, or at least from this era.

It's obvious I wasn't Egyptian, from what I had seen, Egyptians were tall; tan skinned and strongly built. Truly beautiful people. All things that I was not. I would just have to pretend I was Greek, which shouldn't be too hard, since that's where everyone seems to think I'm from. If they asked for specifics I would just improvise.

"Oh that's okay dear, I'm just happy you're feeling better. I was beginning to think you were sick in the head, talking about all that 'airport' nonsense" Granny continued.

"I can assure I'm completely sane." I said, not sure if it was true anymore.

"Well that's good to know," Granny mumbled while turning back to her food.

"You know you never did tell us what your name was" Haquikah spilled, brown eyes gleaming in curiosity.

"I'm Tea." I replied simply.

"That's an unusual name" she sounded like she didn't believe me.

"Yes it is" I was getting tired of this.

"So Tea, What brings you to Egypt? Its every day you stumble across a girl in the middle of the desert"

Oh Crap! I hadn't gotten this far yet. I need to think of a cover and quick, something with no loose ends, and no blanks that could ever be played against me. Think of a sob story. Think of a sob story.

"I was lost actually" I explained

"Were you now, care to elaborate" pressed Granny.

"Why don't I start from the beginning" this was going to be good "I grew up in Athens and had lived there all my life with my father and two sisters, my mother had died in childbirth. We had all been living happily together up until about three month ago when a horrible plague ravished the city taking many lives. Unfortunate the lives included those of my father and eldest sister"

"I'm so sorry" whispered Hiquikah.

"After my father died my youngest sister I had to go out on our own and try to find our uncle, who was a traveling tradesman between many of the great empires. Eventually we found him and set out on a long journey by his side. It was hard work and soon my youngest sister fell to its cruelty, she was only four years old. When you found me we had been taking some goods to Maadi to sell, and been caught in a sand storm. I was the only one who survived" I concluded. I can't believe I had pulled that off. World history class was finally paying off.

"That's horrible, what are you going to do now? You have no one left" Hiquikah softly questioned.

"I don't know what I'll do, I have nowhere to go" I responded meekly, knowing it was the truth.

"You could always live here in Memphis I have a friend who is a landlord and I'm sure she would be happy to rent you a place to live" interrupted granny, it seems both Hiquikah and myself had completely forgotten of her presence.

"I wish I could, but I haven't any money" my voice getting softer as I spoke.

"Why not get a job, you look like your old enough, you can take care of yourself" Granny shot back, not taking 'no' for an answer.

"Where would I work? Who would hire me?" this conversation wasn't getting anywhere.

"I would!" Granny blurted, seemingly fed up with my attitude.

"You would hire me?" I wasn't really sure if I believed her.

"Of course I would, I have a soul, after listening to a story like that, how could anyone not? Listen. I own a delivery business a few blocks from here, it's been in the family for a long time now and our job is to deliver and deliver fast. Lately the shop has been becoming more and more busy, and this is a good thing accept that we have been getting so many telegrams that Hiquikah just can't deliver them all. So I've be thinking about hiring a young, new pair of feet for a while now and you seem like a nice enough girl."

"But Mrs. Afrikaisi I couldn't" I stuttered, not sure if this was a good idea. I had to get home.

"Nonsense dear, your young and healthy and just what my store needs. I pay fairly and I could get you hooked up in a place in no time, no girl employed by Afrikaisi will be homeless. Don't worry honey, Hiquikah and I will take care of everything. Just be at the shop by sunrise tomorrow morning and we'll work everything out" and with that she shooed me out the door and made her way back to her breakfast.

**Atem's POV**

"Good Morning your excellence, and could interest you in anything this morning, sir?" One of my servants asked.

"No I'm fine, go away" I snapped sharply, I didn't like people in my room even if they were under my employment.

"Are you sure I couldn't get you anyt-"

"GET OUT!" and with that the little man scurried out of the room.

I was aware I wasn't a very friendly person but these days it seemed like everyone was afraid of me, if that servant hadn't been new, I doubt he would have had the courage to enter my room at all. Worthless person.

It seemed as if my good mood from the night before had completely evaporated. Something about the sunset calmed me, but now that it was gone my personality had returned to normal. Or as normal as my personality could get.

Rolling out of bed and stammering to my closet I pulled out my day's attire. Normally a king would have his servants dress him, but as I expressed earlier, I wasn't a very social person. I didn't like being around people and I never enjoyed the company of anyone. They were lucky I did what I did for them. If I wasn't here this entire empire would have already been to hell and back again.

At first, the counsel was judgmental, they thought I was too young to rule but over the past two years I had proven them wrong. I am nineteen now and I may be young but I'm nothing short of intimidating. Like most Egyptians I am tall, I think I stand somewhere around 6'2 but I'm not entirely sure.

My skin is tan, not uncommon for an Egyptian. And my eyes are a light purple, which I hate, it makes me feel feminine. My overall favorite trait would have to be my hair, a combination of red, black and blond that stands up in all directions in a array of crazy spikes. I felt good about myself, which defiantly added to my confidence.

Finishing getting dressed and leaving my chamber I walked sternly to the capital building where I would be bored out of my mind in some stupid meeting about absolutely nothing. Lately the board had been bugging my about more personal stuff, stuff that shouldn't be any of their business.

"Good Morning Darling. I saw you coming and thought I would come say hello" said a voice from behind me.

"Hello Nephthys" I greeted. I wasn't in the mood to talk to her right now.

Nephthys was the woman whom the council was currently trying to force me upon. She was the daughter of one of the richest nobles in Memphis and was pretty hot. Her and I had been hooking up for a couple of years now and she was great for taking out my sexual frustration on, but that's about it. Her personality was even more unbearable than mine, if that's possible. All she talked about was 'daddy this' and 'daddy that'. She was a spoiled little brat, except she wasn't little, she was twenty-four years old.

"So then I told her that she should just back off because my daddy has an assassin and an entire army, you should have seen that bitch she didn't even know what hit her" Had she been talking this whole time?

"Huh" this woman was so annoying.

"You know darling, sometimes I think you don't care about me" She whimpered, making her best puppy dog face and flipping her long blond hair behind her shoulder.

"What would ever make you think that?" I replied dryly, before abandoning her and walking off.

Thank god I'm away from her.

I ascended the stairs to the top floor of the capital and entered the counsil room. The rows of chairs had already been occupied by the many elders. They were all staring intently at me, as if having something they wished to discuss.

"Hello your majesty, how did you sleep" asked one of them.

"Fine" I stated blankly

"We have been discussing something for a long time now and we think it is time we brought it to your attention" he continued "It seems as it the public is slowly losing their trust in you"

"Why would they do that" I asked, suddenly interested

"Well sir, you do spend most of your time in the palace and you barley ever make yourself evident to the city" the old man rambled on "Memphis is a thriving city, we have just reached a startling 700,000 citizens. How can these people trust a ruler they don't even know exists?"

"What are you implying" I pressed.

"We just think it would be better if you left the palace' every once and awhile, you know, bonded with the people" a different man intervened. "it would be better for society and you would earn more respect"

"I have enough respect as it is" Wow, they wasted no time getting down to business, didn't even bother with the small talk they usually do. They probably knew was going to be difficult and wanted as much time to convince me as possible. Idiots.

"We beg you your grace, please take this into consideration, think of all the things you could be missing out on" the counsel didn't seem as if it would be giving in any time soon.

Damn. Just when I thought they couldn't force me into anything else, they dump this crap on me. How could this get any worse, first they get Nephthys looming around, now they want me to bond. I know Memphis is a nice city in all but I never leave the palace for good reason. If I did I would be swarmed by excited sightseers and screaming fangirls. Not an experience I'm very fond of. But maybe I could work this to my favor.

Then I said something that surprised even me.

"I'll do your precious bonding under one condition. If I go out every week for the next year, then all of you have to leave me alone"

"And I mean completely alone, no suggestions, no follow-up requests, no intuitions, no nothing" "What do you say?"

"Agreed!"

**That's the Chapter. Hoped you liked it. Please leave me a review and don't be afraid to tell me what you really think…Just be nice about it.**

**Until Next Time,**

**Kaus-y**


	3. Adjusting To Life

**Hey Yall, Kaus-y here and I want to apologize to you for the wait. I've been incredibly busy this week and haven't had much time to update, but this chapter is pretty long so hopefully that should make up for it. But before anything I want to clear up some confusion with some key points**

**Read this if you don't want to be confused!**

**1. I am changing appearances. In case you haven't noticed, in the Yu-gi-oh anime Tea is taller than Atem but in my fic she won't be. I am changing Tea's and Atem's size and proportion, she'll be smaller, he'll be bigger, though their genetic traits will stay the same. Plus, I know ancient Egyptians were small, but there gonna be big here, for the sake of the story**

**2. Atem will be a little AU. His character is hard to portray, and I don't want him giving anyone a thumbs up (which he does a lot) so I will be changing his personality, making him a little more cold. So expect that.**

**3. Lastly, since not much is known about Atem's Egyptian life, I will be using a few OC's. So if you see a name you don't recognize, it's ok.**

**Anyway, here's chapter three, hope you enjoy. **

Oh no! My first day of work and I'm already late, how could I let this happen? I'm such an idiot.

I sprinted as fast as I could towards Granny Afrikaisi's shop, or where I thought it would be. Haquikah wasn't very clear with the directions.

I pushed passed people on the street in my rush, mumbling apologizes along the way. People kept giving me these weird looks, probably just because I looked different, I shouldn't let it get to me. But I couldn't help feeling so small walking in theses streets, everyone is so much bigger than me. I never realized how self conscious it felt to be so different. I was never worried about my height or my skin back in Japan, but now that I was here, I was. I felt like a ink on a piece of paper, so easily noticed and out of place

Finally I spotted Haquikah, standing in front of a small store. Her eye's wide, scanning the crowd, as if looking for someone. Then she saw me and broke out into a smile, waving me over happily.

"I'm so glad you're here, finally another girl, I've been working here with grandma and 'that man' for way to long now." She beamed cheerfully. Before I knew what was happening she dragged me into the shop.

"Grandma! Tea's Here!" She screamed, which didn't seem necessary. The shop was pretty small, it couldn't have been that hard to hear.

"Good-Morning Dear, I'm happy to see you showed up." Granny announced as she entered the room.

"Of course I showed up. I don't have anywhere else to go remember." I mumbled, not entirely sure if she had heard me.

"You must be the new runner." A quiet voice expressed from behind me. I turned around to come face to face with a boy. Well sort of face to face. You can't really come face to face with someone five inches taller than you.

"Go away Dakarai, Tea doesn't need to meet you." Pronounced Haquikah, it was easily determined by her fierce glare, that the two were not in good terms.

"That isn't for you to decide." The boy named Dakarai mumbled back.

As the two continued in torment, I took a minute to examine the boy. He was tall and tan, like every other Egyptian I've met but something about him seemed almost subtle. It was then that I noticed that he looked a lot like Haquikah. He had the same friendly brown eyes and deep shade of maroon hair, except that his hair was cut short and hung in front of his eyes in a droopy, mop like fashion. The look worked for him.

"Would you two stop! We're opening in a half hour, now get ready!" Granny interrupted. "Please excuse them Tea, they may be siblings but they certainly don't act like it do they?"

Siblings. So they were related. That explains the resemblance.

"Now, Tea, since this is your first day I'm going to cut you a little slack but don't expect any special treatment." Granny began

I tried to keep up with her elongated lecture, but found it difficult to do so. She kept getting side tracked; changing the topic every time something rang a bell. It was quite frustrating. Though thankfully I mange to catch what I assumed were the main points

In her shop I would be known as a 'runner' AKA a deliverer of messages. I would be expected to run all over town and tell people what they needed to know. My job was very important. I also found out that Haquikah and Dakarai were runners too. They were in fact brother and sister, but Dakarai, being three years older and male, usually had the upper hand. Haquikah hated him for it.

Just about as soon as I entered, I was rushed out.

My first task was to deliver a message to Fadil Enfu, living on Ebarge Avenue in the southern part of the city, apartment 2b. Who knew that ancient cities had street names? And apartments too? I probably should have, it seemed reasonable enough, how else would they know where they were going, and if they weren't apartments then what other name would a building full of rented rooms have?... I was getting off task.

Shaking my head clear of thoughts, I sped off to the south.

It would have been impossible for me to find my way around the city if I hadn't spent all of last night memorizing a map. I had only done it because I was bored, but now, as I sprinted through the crowded dirt streets of Memphis, I was glad I had. For a five-thousand year old city, Memphis sure did have a lot of people. It must have been at least as big as Domino City, if not bigger. And best of all I got to run all over town, because there were no cars and no bikes, Whoopie! On the bright side, maybe I would lose some weight, not that I needed to.

I slowed down to a walk. My god this runner job was hard work!

Soon I spotted what looked like my destination and moved swiftly towards it. Hopefully I had gotten this right. I though the doorway and noticed that the apartments much resembled those of Japan, besides the difference in architecture…and age. There were two floors, and each floor had three apartments. The place looked rather nice and I couldn't help but assume that whomever I was delivering this message to was in an economically fit position.

I walked through a high ceilinged hallway and up the small flight of mud brick stairs, reaching the second floor. From there I strode confidently to the door labeled 2b, in which I knocked politely upon. This was my first job; I have to make a good impression.

At first there was no answer. I went into panic. Oh No! What if they weren't home? What if I had gone to the wrong house? Luckily after a few minutes of nervous shifting my worries were put to rest as I heard movements in the house. Someone was shuffling to the door.

"Who is it?" Came a raspy voice from the other side of the door.

"My name is Tea Gardner and I am looking for Fadil Enfu." I replied, trying to sound professional.

"And what do you want of him?" The raspy voice answered sternly.

"I have been instructed to deliver a message to him, Sir." I hoped he would open up soon, I didn't like talking to a door.

Then, almost immediately after uttering those words, the door flew open, revealing a handsome middle aged man in its place.

"I'm so sorry about that, I thought you were someone else, hope I didn't offend you." He said, his voice no longer raspy but crisp and clean.

"Oh no, it's not a problem, but could I talk to Fadil now?" I needed to deliver this message.

"I'm Fadil." He pronounced enthusiastically.

"Oh…Okay...well, I'm suppose to tell you that 'Yolandi will be waiting for you at six'"

"Will she now? It's about time. Anyway, come in, sit, I haven't had company in ages." He exclaimed profoundly.

"I really shouldn't." I began

"No, I insist, come in." He interrupted, and before I knew what was happening he had pulled me into his home and sat me down on the sofa.

This was strange; I don't think I've ever met anyone so…forward. Well, it may be strange but it's better than working, this was my only message anyway, Granny had given me only one on my first day, hoping i would take some time to get to know the city. If by get to know the city, she meant get to know the inhabitants then I was covered.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Fadil called from the kitchen.

"I'll take some water if it isn't too much trouble." I replied.

I looked around the room for a moment, taking in my surrounding. Wow! I was right about this man being well off, he looked loaded. Or loaded in ancient Egyptian standers. Whichever way, he did seem rather wealthy.

The room I was sitting was huge, with many pieces of artwork displayed about, along endless trails of beautiful oriental rugs. Not to mention he had an extraordinary view, I think I can see the shop from here. And from what I could see, there were two additional rooms branching off of this big one. A kitchen and a bedroom I assumed. As far as I knew ancient Egyptians didn't have homes this big, I mean unless you're the Pharaoh, but what are the chances of me ever meeting him. Hah! That's funny.

It was then when I noticed something that caught my interest. A painting. A small, simple painting, modestly perched in the corner of the room, as if not wanting to attract any attention. I got up and moved towards it, trying to get a closer look.

It was a girl. About my age, maybe a bit older. She was sitting on a window ledge, looking out into the desert sky. Her eyes were laced with content and a small smile played upon her lips. She looked beautiful.

"I see you've noticed my artwork." A voice rang behind me, startling me have to death.

"Oh, Yes, I was just admiring this painting. Not that it's any of my business, but who is the girl, is she a friend of yours?" I questioned.

"Yes, an old friend." He answered. Something flashed in his eyes, but before I could identify it, it was gone, leaving me wondering if it had ever been there in the first place.

"Anyway, I have your water." He switched the topic, leaving my quite disapointed.

"Thank You" I took the glass. This was the first time I had really gotten a chance to look at him. He was tall, with shiny black hair and glassy hazel eyes. He was in fact middle aged, probably somewhere in his forties, but he looked about as nice a person you could ever meet.

"So would you like to explain all this artwork?" I pressed; I wonder if he's a collector.

"I'm an artist" or maybe he's an artist.

"And why did you invite me in?" I asked, taking a sip of my water.

"No reason, I just get lonely sometimes and you looked like a nice person to talk to." he mumbled.

I spent the next few hours at Mr. Enfu's house talking. He told me that he was only partly an artist and the rest of his time her worked as an important adviser to the Pharaoh, which would explain why he's so rich. I told him about what had happened to me, graciously leaving out the part about being from the future and he listened the whole time. We continued like that for a long time, I would tell him something, he would listen. He would give me advice and I would listen. We just talked, talked about life.

I liked Mr. Enfu, I don't know if it was his personality or just his immense amount of understanding, he kind of reminded me of my father. And for that reason I felt safe around him, even if we had just met. I knew he wouldn't hurt me.

"Oh, my, look at that, I think it's about time the messenger girl returned to her post." He joked. I looked out the window and notice the setting sun, it was time to get going.

"It was nice meeting you Mr. Enfu, I had a wonderful time." I called cheerfully as I walked out the door.

"It was nice meeting you too Tea, if you ever have anything you want to talk about, anything at all, you know where to find me." He shouted at my receding form.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"How was your first day" Granny greeted as I reentered the shop.

"It was nice" I replied.

"Did you like Mr. Enfu? He's always so nice to me." Haquikah chirped.

"Yeah, he's a nice guy." I liked him a lot.

"It was my idea to send you to him for your first message, he's the perfect person to start out on, some people can be a little mean." Great, that's all I need, mean people.

"Thanks, Haquikah."

"Okay now, about living expenses." Granny began. "I've talked to my friend and she has agreed to rent you an apartment for 40 pounds a month, that's about half of your month's salary. So you'll have the other half to spend on whatever you like, probably food and necessities."

"You'll be moving in tonight, so why don't you gather up your things?"

"Oh, yes, I forgot. You don't have anything at the moment. No worries, I'll have Haquikah loan you some of her clothes until you have the money to buy your own." she continued.

"I don't know if tha-" I started.

"Come with me Tea, I'll show you what I have." Haquikah interrupted before dragging me away.

I was dragged down a short hallway and thrown into a small room. The room was lightly furnished, consisting of a table and chairs, a desk, a rug and a wooden chest. Haquikah ran up to the chest, threw it open and began franticly digging through it.

"Here we are." She pronounced, producing a small leather bag and filling it with clothing.

"This stuff is too small for me, but it should fit you seeing as you're so tiny." She exclaimed, walking out of the room. I followed.

Back in the main room of the shop, Granny was discussing something with Haquikah's older brother, it seemed he had entered while we were in the back.

"Tea, Dakarai here is going to take you to your new home, just follow him all right." Granny explained.

"What! Why does _he_ get to take her there, I wanted to." Complained Haquikah, obviously furious with the development.

"Haquikah, you know it's dangerous for a girl your age to be out this time of night. Tea will be safer if she goes with Dakarai" Granny scolded, she didn't seem in the mood to put up with Haquikah's sass.

"It's not fair! Why does he get to do everything?" She screamed, racing around the corner and slamming the door.

Granny sighed, turning back to me.

"You two get going, I'll see if I can calm her down." She mumbled before disappearing into the back.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Despite the radical heat of day, Egyptian nights were surprisingly enjoyable. The sky was dark, the air was still and I could the feel cool tingle of sand beneath my toes. The only uncomfortable article in this situation was the awkward silence being exchanged between Dakarai and myself.

We had been walking for ten minutes now, and neither have us had spoken a word. I was beginning to think he didn't like me.

"So…you know Haquikah then." His soft voice penetrating the silence.

"Sort of, we just met." I replied, I wondered if he felt as discomfited as I did.

"Has she told you what a horrible person I am yet?" He whispered, eyes facing the ground.

"No, she hasn't and you don't seem like such a bad guy, you're just shy, that's all. I don't understand why she dislikes you so much, you're definitely not evil, I can tell that much just by looking at you, I mea-" I cut myself off, in fears I had started rambling.

"Hah! Thanks, it's nice to hear that from someone other than grandma" He chuckled, I didn't see what was so funny.

"This isn't any laughing matter, you should love your sister, she's your sister, your own flesh and blood" I was beginning to get aggravated.

"I love her…she just doesn't love me." He answered, so quiet I could barely hear him.

"And why is that?"

"Were here." He pronounce, avoiding my question completely.

I thought about asking him again but decided against it, it seemed like a personal issue and if he wasn't going to tell me, I wasn't going to force him. I would wait until he was comfortable enough to tell me on his own.

"Watch your step." He advised, as I climbed the small staircase to the third floor of the building.

The building was small, old and untidy. Overall it wasn't very nice, but for only 40 pounds a month, what do you expect? I was just grateful I wasn't sleeping on the streets.

Dararai led me down a narrow hallway to the back of the building. He walked up to an aged, water rusty door tucked in the corner of the hallway, pulled out a key and opened to door.

I entered the room and took in my surroundings.

The entire apartment consisted of two rooms, one small main room, and a bathroom about the size of a closet. The entire place was probably about the size of my mudroom back at home. There wasn't much furniture either, just a small table and chair, a small sleeping mat and a small chest, much like the one Haquikah had…except smaller. The residence itself looked like

a room in a dollhouse.

Well, it wasn't a palace but it would have to do.

I entered my new home and looked around, before turning back to Dararai and thanking him for his assistants. He left.

Slowly I unpacked my things, or whatever things I had. Overall my day had been pretty good, but I still hadn't found anything that might help me return home. I really wanted to go home, I missed my family, I missed my friends, I missed Yugi.

I was depressing myself.

I need to think on the bright side. At least they didn't kill me, or rape me, or scar me for life or something else even more horrible. Everyone I had met so far had been very nice to me, and given nothing but support. They had saved me and given me a job and provided me with a place to live. I wasn't dying in a back alley somewhere of some disease I had never heard of. I was alive.

Thank God for that.

I striped out of my clothes into what I presumed was a sleeping shirt and prepared for bed. But before laying down I noticed something I hadn't before. Apparently I had a window; it was small, so small that I had overlooked it.

Clumsily I got up from my hard ground mat and stumbled over to take a peek. Wow! The stars looked beautiful! I could never see stars in Domino City, I don't know whether it was the chemical or light pollution that prevented it, but either way that sky was nowhere near as pretty as it was here. I stood there, head out the window for a couple of minutes, admiring the stars before I noticed something even more magnificent.

Incredible!

There, in the middle of this city of sand was a palace. And it was huge, it must have taken up a square mile on its own, not to mention it was probably like ten stories high, which would explain why I could see it from my window. I didn't even know Egyptians could build buildings that big. I stared out across the rooftops for what seemed like an hour, just thinking about the structure. What a incredible work of architecture. Who in the world lives there?

What was the Egyptian word for "king" again? I know I know this, I was just thinking about it a second ago. Oh, yeah, "Pharaoh". That's the word.

I concluded that only the Pharaoh could possibly afford to live in such an establishment, before sleepily wondering back to my mat.

The ground was hard and the room was cold, but I would have to make due, not all of us are the Pharaoh, and not all of us get a bed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Atem's POV**

Here I was…

Standing at the gates of the palace. I'm going to leave now.

Or not…

Shit! Why the hell did I agree to this? As soon as I step out from the protection of my guards I'm finished. I'll be killed by screaming hordes of people. Agg! Is this even worth it?

Yes. It's worth it.

If have an opportunity, even if it's one as radical as this, to get that God damned counsel of my back, then I need to take it. I would rather be trampled to death then spend life squirming in their grasp. I needed to do this.

If my people knew what was best for them they would keep their distance because this overall situation had put me in a horrible mood. I couldn't promise I wouldn't take it out on a couple of people.

"Your Majesty, you're not thinking about hurting anyone are you?" Spoke my adviser Fadil Enfu, from my side.

Fadil was my backup man. He kept me on track; he kept me under control, and as much as I hated to admit it, he was a pretty helpful guy. One of the few people in life that I actually trusted.

"Don't get your hopes up." I snarled back. If he thought I would just sit there and get assaulted, then he was wrong.

"Please don't do anything rash. The goal of this development is to encourage your citizens, not frighten them away." Fadil continued. I guess he has a point.

"Fine, but if anyone tries to jump me, you better believe I'm not just standing stil-"

"And you will not need to my lord, our forces will exterminate anyone whom attempts such a thing on the stop" He assured me. "I know that it goes against your nature, but I beg of you, try to be friendly, smile, wave, shake hands, give them the impression you care."

Friendly? The counsel never mentioned anything about that, figures, there's another catch.

"Are you almost ready your grace?" Fadil asked. It seemed as if it was almost time for me to leave.

I nodded against my will.

"Open the gates and prepare for the appearance of his majesty." Shouted Fadil at the top of his lungs.

Soon the gates were being dragged apart and I had a clear view of the thousands of gold lined steps leading out of the palace. unfortunately that wasn't what caught my initial attention.

There were people, hundreds of people just waiting at the bottom of the steps. I visibly stiffen. How the hell was I suppose to bond with these retards if I was suffocated within the first ten minutes of my assignment? Slowly I turned my eyes back to Fadil, who was absorbed in whatever document he was reading.

"How did they know I was coming out today?" I growled. He turns his attention back to me and breaks into a smile, he was such a cheery person and yet so professional.

"The counsel made sure that everyone knew." He chirped back, probably laughing inside.

The bastard! He thinks this is funny. I'll kill him, murder him, make sure he never see's the light of day again. When I'm done with him he'll be breathing through a tube somewhere.

The sound of cheering distracts me from my thoughts.

Now i'm within ten feet of the mob, and the sound is so loud I thought I would go deaf.

"Oh my God! There he is! I can't believe he's not married" Screamed a group of hyperventilating young women.

"Thank you for all you've done for us." Called another group, mostly consisting of adults.

"We would be nothing without you!"

"We love you so much!"

"Stay with us forever"

The calls continued coming until I couldn't keep track who was screaming them anymore. Men were shaking my hands. Women, shoving me their babies. Boys telling me that I was their role model and girls. Don't even get me started.

Who did these people think I was, some sort of god? I mean I've done a lot for them but I can't do everything, I'm still only a human, just like they are.

…Never mind.

I am a god.

But that still doesn't mean I liked the attention.

I can't breathe.

People were screaming. My head hurt. God damnet, if these people didn't back off right now, someone was going home in a body bag. Fadil seemed to notice my rising temper and ordered the guards to push the people off me.

Thank God I breathe again.

"Why don't we find somewhere to eat" Fadil suggested. Yes… food, food sounded good. I followed Fadil in some random direction, admirers at my heels.

We entered some restaurant and settle at a table in the back. Lucky for me the guards had kept the people outside. If I had to listen to their frantic screaming for one more second I think I'd finally crack. I ordered something off the menu and waited impatiently. Apparently normal people always have to wait. Hah! Sucks for them.

After a while the waiter appeared with our orders, taking five minutes to apologize repeatedly for the wait. She started getting annoying, so I send her a glare. She leaves.

Works every time.

All the while Fadil is rambling to me about how I've done a nice job so far but need to keep up the good work, it isn't over yet. My mood drops another two levels at the idea of going back out there, but then again I had to do it. How else am I suppose to get back to the palace.

We exited the restaurant and begin the commute back. When suddenly a young woman breaks free of the guards and throws herself on top of me.

"I love you, I love you, I love you, more than anything in the world. Make me be yours, let me bear your children, I want to be yours!" She screamed inches from my face as she tugged and pulled at my clothes.

That is it! I fisted my hands and prepared to strike the girl, but before I made contact with her pretty little face, she was yanked off of me and struggling in the grasp of one of my guards.

From that point on, the guards managed to keep off the screaming citizens. Lucky they had, because if that ever happened again, there be no doubt in me, punching her in the face. She deserved it. She needs to get a life. Find a guy who might actually like her, or women at all.

I had never been interested in women in anything other than sex and I doubt that will ever change. Woman as stupid and obsessed. All they do is fantasize about everything but reality and flirt around like the sluts they are. If there was any woman out there that didn't have those traits, than I sure haven't met her.

Finally, the palace! I'm back!

As soon as the gate opens I ran inside, literally ran.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

What a fucking nightmare, I thought to myself. It had been nearly two hours since I had returned and since then I had just been laying on my bed, staring at the ceiling.

I never want to do that again. But sadly enough I knew I had to. I had made a deal, and as inconsiderate as I could be, I never went back on my word. I would have to go back out into that hell hole even if I didn't want to.

There had to be a better way to do this. A way that didn't involve being trampled upon by screaming woeshipers. I racked my brain, trying to think of something smart, but nothing came to me. I was frustrated and my head hurt, all I wanted to do was break something.

Then that I heard a knock on the door.

Who the hell would bother me this late?.

I got up from bed and stormed to the door. Ready to smash the face in of anyone who might have the nerve bother to me.

"Hello Darling." Purred the shrill voice from the doorway.

It was Nephthys.

Her long blond hair was tied in an expensive lace bonnet behind her head and she was wearing a tight silk night robe, that huged her curves to the farthest extent. I could guess what was under that robe. Nothing.

"I heard you had a rough day and thought I would come and make it better." She explains, walking into the room and winding her arms around my neck.

I just stand there, not moving, not speaking. I'm frustrated, and this is the perfect opportunity for me to vent, so I let her continue.

She leaned forward and started licking my neck, slowly making her way up to my mouth. I kissed her back, not having anything better to do.

We went on like that for awhile, until I got bored. Then I picked her up and threw her on the bed, from there we do what we normally do. At least this woman is good for something.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I awake to the sound of mumbling beside me.

Wait, mumbling.

I look next to me to see a naked Nephthys drooling on my chest, talking loudly in her sleep.

Get this disgusting woman off of me!

"umm..back off…bitch." She murmured. I guess she's a snob in her sleep too.

She snorted a little as I pushed her off and got out of bed. Gathering up my clothes and throwing them in the hamper. I then walked to my closet ,got dressed and left. Not even bothering to wait until she woke up.

Not that I ever did.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Tea's POV**

I had been working at Granny's shop for nearly a week now and so far everything had gone smoothly. I'd basically got the city memorized and met a lot of nice people too. I'd even got Dararai to stop being shy around me. A lot accomplished for just one week.

"I'm taking my lunch break, be back in a half hour."I shouted to Granny from the outside of the store.

"A half hour, not a minute more." She shouted back.

"Okay, bye."

Today wasn't just a normal lunch, today I was having lunch with Mr. Enfu. Haquikah had given me some food the day I moved into my apartment, but it had depleted over the week as I ate it, and now I didn't really have any left. Stupid me let that slip to Mr. Enfu. He offered to buy me lunch, and of course I declined, but he insisted, so I couldn't say no.

I entered the restaurant and looked around for Mr. Enfu, spotting him at a table in the back.

"Hi Mr. Enfu!" I beamed happily as I sat down opposite him.

"Hello Tea, and how are you today?" He replied with his classic cheery smile.

"Oh, I'm great, everything was been working out so nicely for me here." I chirped.

"Well, I'm happy to hear your settling in, now how about we order" He said, turning his gaze to the menu.

"Wow, that was fast, what's the rush?"

"Oh, I have to be at the palace in fifteen minutes, let's just say something important is happening and I need to be there to advise." He alleged.

"Important, what's important?" I was curious now.

"I wish I could tell you Tea, but I don't think that's a good idea." He whispered.

"Don't worry I understand. But if you have to be at the palace in fifteen minutes then we better finish this up fast." We didn't have much time.

"I suppose we do"

We finished up eating and said our goodbyes. He turned in the direction of the palace while I ran back to the shop.

"That was fast, I thought you said you would be a half hour" Granny asks as I arrive back ten minutes early.

"Mr. Enfu had some important business to take care of" I repied, wishing we could have visited longer.

"I see, well now that you're back, I've been meaning to give you your paycheck" Said Granny. "I was going to give it to you next week, but seeing as you don't have enough money for food, I decided to give it to you today. That way you can eat."

"Thank you so much Granny I was beginning to think I'd have to steal food." I had been really worried about the whole "food" issue lately.

"Now you've still got five minutes left in your lunch break, but I'll tell you what. Why don't you go down to the marketplace right now and get yourself some food, I'll give you an extra hour of break." She said.

"Would you really? Thanks so much Granny, you're really doing me a huge favor. I promise I'll be back in an hour. You can count on me." Money _and_ time to shop, this must me my lucky day.

"Not a problem dear, we can't have you starving to death, now run along, the clocks ticking" Granny pronounced.

I gratefully took the money and rushed out the door. "Thanks again." I call to the receding outline of the shop

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Atem's POV**

Here I was again. Entering the mob.

Descending the stair of my palace to what I was sure was my death.

My mind darkening as the scream of civilians filled my ears. I really didn't want to deal with this. But I knew I had to. I had to do this. This isn't about me , it's about the counsel butting out of my life for a whole year.

I step into the crowd. People are screaming, reaching at me, yelling my name trying to get to me.

Fuck it.

I can't take this anymore. I couldn't punch anyone; I couldn't yell at anyone I couldn't do anything to shut them up. They needed to shut up!

I needed to get away. So I ran.

I ran and ran and ran. With a pack of guards and spectators at my heels. The guards are telling me to stop, but I don't plan on it. If I stop then I'll be back in that horde of people all over again. I'm not a social person remember.

Quickly I round a corner and duck into an alley before anyone can see me, hiding behind a pile of trash. They ran past.

Wew! I think I lost them. I sank to the ground and buried my face in my hands. I sit there for about ten minutes before getting up.

I should probably find a way back into the palace.

But before I have to chance to leave, something small and soft collides into my body, sending me hurtling to the ground.

........................................................................................................................................

**Cliff hanger! I wonder what (or who) hit him. You'll have to wait and see.**

**Review if you liked it, I WANT to hear what you think. ****Constructive criticism is accepted. No flames please. **

**Kaus-y**


End file.
